1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of radiant burner systems for providing radiant heat energy through efficient combustion of a gaseous fuel/air mixture. More specifically the invention relates to the area of burner assembly and heat exchanger configurations for use in patio heaters, room heaters and space heaters, as well as other products that require efficient sources of radiant heat energy. Additional efficiencies are provided by utilizing heat exchangers to extract otherwise wasted heat from exhaust gas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Radiant heaters are known which use various configurations of wire mesh or perforated sheet metal burner elements to support combustion of a gaseous fuel/air mixture. The use of perforated sheet metal of the same configurations is also known to provide an even distribution of gases from the gas inlet port to the inner surface of the burner element. Some of these concepts are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,474,443. However in the patent, the burner surface and distributors are each limited to a hemispherical shape for use in boilers,